


Teddy Bear

by Amethyst_Maze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Maze/pseuds/Amethyst_Maze
Summary: Harry gets captured after Voldemort rises in the cemetery during the Triwizard Tournament. Under the Dark Lord's hold, Harry suffers more than he has before. When his 'sufferings' bear fruit, what is he to do?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this while listening to Melanie Martinez's Teddy Bear. I got the song stuck in my head so why not write something related to it, right?  
> Anyways, Tom is kind of deranged in this one, kind of like how he is in the books, so... it's a bit dark.

Harry looked down in disbelief.

His hands shook as those two lines looked up at him, almost mocking in its clearness.

It clattered to the floor as his hands moved to cover his mouth, choking back the sobs threatening to spill from his lips.

Unbidden, tears started to fall from his eyes; blurring everything in front of him.

He was pregnant.

With how frequent he was used; it was bound to happen eventually.

He just wasn’t expecting it to happen this early.

He wasn’t even ready!

He was in the middle of the war.

He couldn’t bring a child into this world.

Better yet, his plan wasn’t even set into motion.

He fell onto his knees as realization set in.

He was trapped.

He was well and truly trapped.

Panic gripped him as those thoughts swam inside his head.

His hands moved from his mouth to his flat almost concave stomach, patting it gently.

He took a shaky breath before slowly climbing to his feet facing the mirror.

The boy looking back at him was a far cry from the boy he was before.

Bruises and cuts, both old and new littered his too thin body.

He gently brushed over the handshape bruise on his neck, wincing slightly as the touch caused pain.

 _He_ lost his temper last night, something to do with a plan going awry due to the werewolves.

And of course, what better way to relieve stress than beating him black and blue, right?

His green eyes looked at the dark purple bruise surrounding his right eye.

That one was new, a parting gift from this morning.

A reminder of his place.

How low he has fallen.

Prisoner, toy-

And now pregnant with his abuser’s child.

What luck he has.

He picked up the pregnancy test, and with one last look at the two lines, flushed it down the toilet.

It wouldn’t do for _him_ to find any evidence this early. He was just thankful that nobody cared enough to cast detection spells in the sewers. And with the muggle made test there was more chances that it wouldn’t be discovered.

Thank Merlin for small mercies.

The door to _their_ chambers opened and with one last calming breath, he plastered on a smile and walked out the bathroom.

“Welcome back, _Master._ ”

He heaved into the floor, pain searing from every part of his body.

He probably broke one of his ribs, dislocated his shoulder, he tried to move his feet and besides a slight twinge it didn’t seem broken.

He couldn’t see from his left eye, swollen shut as it was, and with his right eye no closer to being healed from before, he was almost blind- even with his glasses.

This time it was a raid from the light forces, a planned one it seemed from how many death eaters lost their lives in said attack.

His master was not pleased.

Thus, here he was left behind feeling close to death with the pain he was in.

He couldn’t take this anymore.

He’d had enough.

So with shaking legs, Harry stood up and opened the window.

Bracing himself, he looked down and took a leap.

Admittedly, jumping from the fourth floor wasn’t his best idea.

But it was the best he could think of delirious from pain that he was.

Running through the forest now he couldn’t help but worry, for him and for his unborn child.

He was scared.

Scared that he was followed, scared that he’d be found-

Scared most of all that they would be killed.

Cupping his slightly curved belly, he pushed on.

Rustling from behind him had him crouching behind a large tree, finding a hollow space in the trunk, he carefully maneuvered his body inside, careful to make no sound.

It was silent save for the thundering of his heart against his chest.

He waited, and when nothing happened his body relaxed.

Just as he leaned his back, a clawed hand shot inside and grabbed his arm, pulling him out.

He let out a shout as he was thrown roughly onto the forest floor, careful to shield his stomach upon impact.

He turned around and came face to face with a grinning Fenrir Greyback.

“Lookie, lookie. What do we have here? Little Potter seems a little lost.” He goaded.

Chuckles came from the men surrounding them- his pack.

Fenrir darted down and pulled him up with his arms.

He looked fearfully at the smirking werewolf, tears forming at his eyes as he kept one arm around his stomach.

“Please…”, he whimpered. “Let me go. Just let me go.” He gasped out, tears now falling freely from his eyes.

Fenrir’s eyes darted down to where he was clutching his stomach protectively.

With raised eyebrows, Fenrir pulled Harry closer, now chest to chest, with Harry being lifted a few inches from the ground.

Fenrir took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

With a gasp, he looked down into tear stained green eyes.

“Litter? You-you’re carrying pups?” he asked with wide eyes.

From around him scattered gasps and murmurs came from his pack.

Harry nodded a little, a scared look on his face.

Fenrir tightened his hold on the thin boy in his arms.

“Don’t worry. Precious. Pups are precious.”

Harry took comfort in those words and looked pleadingly up at Fenrir.

“Please. Let me go. I’m s-scared. I-I I fear that he might kill me before I birth my child. I… have to leave. I can’t…” Harry pleaded, almost babbling in his urgency.

Fenrir didn’t doubt those words.

He saw the marks and bruises that littered the boy.

He saw the dull and empty look in the boy’s eyes whenever he was ‘allowed’ out of his chambers.

With how things were going, the boy truly might lose the pups.

His mind set up, Fenrir adjusted his hold, now carrying Harry close to his chest, one arm around his torso and the other under his knees.

Fenrir caught his Beta’s gaze, who looked first at the boy’s stomach, the boy’s face and finally back to his own eyes. With a hard look in his eyes, his beta nodded and rounded up the rest of the pack.

“Let’s go home. These pups need a safe place to stay.”

Either he was talking about the unborn pups or Harry, the pack didn’t need confirmation.

All they cared about was keeping both bearer and pups safe.

With one long howl to the night sky, the pack of werewolves left.

Taking with them one Harry Potter, who for the first time since he was captured, felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one-shot for now.  
> Should I continue and make it a multi chapter? Maybe halfway through Blood Water. ^^'  
> Let me guys know in the comments! ^.^


End file.
